1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus, a control method of the image reading apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-function peripheral (MFP) including a document reading apparatus is used for copying and scanning a document. A method which employs an auto document feeder (ADF), and a method in which a user places a document on a document positioning plate by opening and closing a pressing plate are provided as methods for reading a document to be copied.
When a document is placed on a document positioning plate by a user, a positional deviation of the document may occur with respect to a reference position of the document positioning plate. If such a positional deviation occurs on the document when it is placed, the positional deviation may be reflected in an output image thereof.
In particular, the positional deviation of the document is likely to occur in a case where a user whose eye level is lower than a height of the document positioning plate, such as a user in a wheelchair, places a document on the document positioning plate because it is difficult for the user to check a state of the document that is placed on the document positioning plate. Likewise, checking whether the document is properly placed on the document positioning plate may be difficult for a user who is short in height.
As a measure for preventing a positional deviation of a document which occurs when the document is placed on the document positioning plate, a technique for capturing an image of a state of a document placed on the document positioning plate and displaying the image on an operation unit to reduce a miscopy of the document is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-219722. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-219722 also discusses a technique for displaying the image of the placed document on a screen by reflecting a setting condition (e.g., enlargement/reduction of an image) therein, and a technique for displaying the screen by superimposing a scale mark thereon.
However, if an image of the entire document is displayed when the user places the document on the document positioning plate, the user may not be able to place the document properly with respect to a placement reference position of the document positioning plate. Further, if a part of the document is enlarged and displayed, the user cannot check information about a region other than a region that is enlarged and displayed on the screen, and user convenience may be deteriorated.